A New Life
by Flame is my Soul
Summary: Sakura meets the Wolves, with a twist. Sakura knows Martial Arts and already owns a gun. S+S
1. First Meetings

*Flame holds up a sign looking depressed* Disclaimer: The characters of the following story do not belong to Flame. They belong to CLAMP and Cardcapter Sakura *Flame glares at the sign and steps on it* *Flame holds up another sign* BUT.the plot and the characters: Daisie and James do belong to the high and mighty Flame!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwuahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha *Flame runs around like a crazy nut, laughing hysterically* Flame: ok, on with the story, by the way DO NOT flame me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A New Life  
  
This is Sakura Avalon but her real surname is Kinomoto. Her parents died when she was young, but them had left her a lot of money and a mansion. Some horrible couple that only wanted the money adopted her. At the age of seventeen, she is a black belt at Martial Arts, that she took when she was 10 just as an excuse to stay away from her so-called home at first, and then it became a favourite pastime. Sakura also took shooting lessons with her Sensei and own her own gun. So be warned, she isn't a girl to mess with!  
  
Everyone thought Sakura had a wonderful life, she was rich, pretty and popular, Captain of the school's Cheerleader Squad and has the best friends and boyfriend in the world. But inside Sakura was unhappy, her life was boring and dull, she wanted excitement and she hated living like a doll.  
  
"Sweetie! It's time for school!" Nancy called down to her, 'oh great' Sakura thought as she combed through her long, auburn hair and dressed in her uniform.  
  
"Bye, Nancy! Bye, Bob!" Yelled Sakura as she rushed out the gate, not bothering to get breakfast.  
  
Sakura was having a really bad week, just on Sunday she had caught Jarred cheating on her with the bitchest girl in school. Of course, she had broken up with him and everyone at school knows what a jerk he is, but that doesn't mean she wasn't hurt. And if breaking up with your boyfriend of 2yrs weren't bad enough, Sakura's car had been crushed in the parking lots at school. So here she is, walking to school on another dull and cloudy day.  
  
As she walked towards the infamous Cherry Blossom Park, a fight came into sight. There were a lot of unfamiliar teenagers around Sakura's age wearing tight black outfits, menacingly glaring at each other. 'Now what's this?' thought Sakura, curiously as she moved closer to the group.  
  
"Well, well what have we here?" smirked a guy with spiky hair as he spotted the fragile looking girl. 'Boy are they in for a surprise or what?' an amused Sakura thought, knowing how innocent and fragile she looked.  
  
"Why, if it ain't another defenceless rich brat, waiting to get her ass kicked." Another said as Sakura looked around.  
  
Eight tough looking morons had already surrounded her, while the people from the gang with the Wolves tattoos had simply stepped back to watch the show. A girl around the age of seventeen with long violet hair in a braid and deep amethyst eyes, dressed in tight leather was happily video taping the whole scene.  
  
Sakura shrugged, might as well give her a worthy show.  
  
"So you morons call yourselves a gang? And by looks of it, you must be the menacing Bears I hear about. You certainly look like bears, though I highly doubt you'll have more brains than bears. No wonder the Wolves are sitting around waiting for you to finish up beating innocent and defenceless girls!"  
  
Someone gasped in surprise as Sakura recognised their gang tattoos so easily, the others turned red with anger. Charging at Sakura impulsively, like wild animals. Sakura dodged the punch with lightning speed as she kicked another one in the stomach. One idiot tried to grab her from behind, Sakura twisted him forward and nearly broke his arm. When everyone was on the ground, groaning with pain, Sakura turned to the leader.  
  
"You weren't even as good as wild animals, at least then it would have been a challenge!" Sakura said.  
  
Turning she found the Wolves staring at her with astonishment as the violet haired girl shouted 'KAWAII' making everybody fall anime style. Sakura gave a cheerful smile and waved good-bye to them. As she was about to leave her eyes met with a pair of intense amber eyes, that seemed to study her, the eyes belonged to a man with messy brown hair that feel before his eyes. His body looked toned under the green shirt. 'Wow, he is HOT' thought Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten minutes earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "This is such a pushover!" Melin shouted to Tomoyo. This was a bore!  
  
"Don't worry honey, you're doing great!" reassured Tomoyo as she happily taped the fight.  
  
"Hey look guys, another brat is heading our way!" Yelled the blue haired hunk, Eriol.  
  
"You know that girl looks familiar," said Takashi thoughtfully.  
  
"You're ex?" Somebody offered.  
  
"No.Oh shit, that's Sakura Avalon, one of Chiharu's best friends!" Takashi yelled, panicking.  
  
"So?" A fragile looking girl with black shoulder length hair with grey streaks asked.  
  
"Well, Chiharu told me that she kicks butt." Said Takashi, uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah right!" James laughed. Getting a glare from all the ladies. "Well, we are about to find out guys!" said an excited Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Guess Takashi wasn't joking after all? Eh?" laughed Melin nervously.  
  
"Guys, she can be a threat," warned Eriol.  
  
"Yeah! And did you notice her gun?" asked James. Eriol and the guys nodded in confirmation.  
  
"It's the latest model, light and has a built in silencer," offered Harvey, the machines expert.  
  
"I like her!" Said Das, Melin and Tomoyo in unison. The others rolled their eyes.  
  
" She's just a show off," someone mumbled in the crowd. Das glared at her.  
  
"Oh yea? I'd like to see you take on eight bears at once." Retorted Das.  
  
"What did ya say her name was Takashi? Sakura Avalon?" Asked Melin with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Girls shall we pay a visit to Miss Avalon then?" Das asked seeing Melin's glance. 


	2. New Friends

Flame: Ohayo Mina-san! Let's get on with the story. And please, please, please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Oh, shit! I am so late!' Sakura thought as she rushed up the stairs up to her home class. As she opened the door, the class quietened, "Look who finally decided to join us," a girl muttered in the back as everyone glared at her.  
  
"Gomen nasai. There was a little trouble down around C.B Park and I was delayed." Sakura said, trying to explain her lateness.  
  
"Mr. Ted, Sakura isn't lying, I ran into those people too," said a frightened girl.  
  
"Very well, Ms. Avalon you're excused. But please make that there will not be a next time." The teacher said sternly. Sakura nodded and took her usual seat. Looking out the window, she sighed. 'I wonder what those gangs where doing here' the Wolves seemed like nice people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Sakura, wait up!" turning around, Sakura saw her best friends, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" Naoko asked when they finally caught up with her.  
  
"Ummmm.I ran into a gang fight.and kindda decided to help out." Rika looked horrified. "Which gangs were they from?" she asked.  
  
"The Wolves and the Bears I think." Sakura said. Everyone looked at Chiharu as she paled and gasped. Looking from Sakura to Naoko to Rika and then back to Sakura again, Chiharu took a deep breath.  
  
"Guys, I have some thing to tell you." Chiharu began guiltily, "You know how I took that trip to Hong Kong at the beginning of the year." Everyone nodded as Chiharu continued, "Well, I wasn't exactly telling the truth when I said it was a vacation. I actually went to see my childhood boyfriend which I'm engaged to."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "You .are. engaged?" Naoko finally croaked out. Chiharu slowly nodded. "And you DIDN'T tell US?" Rika asked. Again Chiharu nodded. Everyone looked at Sakura expectantly waiting for her to say something. "Um.Do we get to be your bridesmaids?" Sakura asked uncertainly making everybody fall anime style. "Of course you do!" Chiharu exclaimed.  
  
As they turned towards the school gates Sakura remembered one more thing. "Hey Chiharu, why did you look so worried when I mentioned the Wolves?" Chiharu visibly paled and gulped. "Well, Takashi is a member of the Wolves and I can't believe he'd let them attack you after I told him that you took defence classes." "So your fiancé's name is Takashi and he's here in Japan!" Rika said. Chiharu nodded as a dreamy smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Guys I think we've lost Chiharu!" Naoko said making them laugh.  
  
Outside the school gate, Sakura spotted a blue convertible, inside sat the violet haired girl she saw this morning along with 2 other girls. One of them had ruby like crimson eyes with long black hair she wore a denim outfit. The other looked cute and fragile at first glance, but coming closer a stern and serious glint could be seen in her hazel eyes, she had black hair at shoulder length with grey streaks and wore a tight green singlet, mini skirt and black boots. Sakura thought they looked vaguely familiar. Saying good-bye to her friends, she walked towards the convertible. Their eyes lit up as they saw Sakura walk towards them. "Hey guys, that's her." Melin whispered.  
  
Curious, Sakura walked up to them. "Hey weren't you the girls from this morning?" She asked as she reached them. "Yep," "Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Melin, the purple haired, taping freak is Tomoyo and the fragile looking one is Daisie." Melin said getting a death glare from Das.  
  
Das turned to Sakura, "Hey girl, my parents thought it'd be nice if I had a soft name so they named me Daisie, but everyone calls me Das, ok?" Sakura nodded then said, "Look we have something in common, we're both named after flowers! So why are you guys here?" The girls looked at each other, "Well, we saw you fight this morning and thought you might wanna hang around with us an if you like, join our gang." Tomoyo said. Sakura shrugged, "Sure, I wouldn't mind. Besides it's nice to get away from a dull life once in a while." "Great!" Said Das, Melin and Tomoyo in unison as they high-fived each other.  
  
"Ok, now we'll drop you off at your house, you can get changed and we'll take you to Uncle and then we can go clubbing!" Das exclaimed with enthusiasm. As Tomoyo video taped the whole event. "I think I'll name this 'Sakura joins the gang,'" she said happily, making everyone's sweat drop.  
  
"Um.what do I have to do to get in?" Sakura asked suddenly uncertain. "You have to fight the toughest Black Wolf and if you beat them or even come close then you become a Black Wolf, too. But trust me, even though I like you a lot, I ain't gonna go easy on you!" Das said. Sakura looked at the girl in front of her in awe, "You're a Black Wolf? I heard there were only 2 in the whole gang!" "Yep our Das and our cousin Syaoran!" said Melin. "Me, Tomoyo, Eriol and James are the Silver Wolves, and by the way you fought this morning, I'd say you're at least a Silver Wolf if not a Black one." "Really? Awesome!"  
  
"Now enough chit-chat," Tomoyo said, "Sakura, you might be staying at our place for a while, do you need to get some clothes and ask your parents?"  
  
"My parents are dead." Sakura said, her cheerful smile vanishing as the girls gasped in sympathy. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sakura. I didn't know." Apologised Tomoyo. "It's ok, I understand, and do you think we can stop at the mall? I think I'll just buy some clothing. Besides I need to restore my wardrobe anyway." "Sure! And I'll get some fabric. You know Sakura, you have a great body, and I think I can make you some party outfits. You'll look great in them" Tomoyo said starry eyed.  
  
Sakura gave Melin and Das a confused look as they rolled their eyes. "Apart from video taping, our Tomoyo is also a fashion freak." Explained Melin.  
  
" So guys, what are we waiting for? Lets go already!" Das said.  
  
Flame: so do you like it? Do you? Anyways next chapter, Sakura meets Syaoran 


	3. Meet the Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so don't sue. Hiya!! I'm back!! Here is Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oof, this is heavy!" Meilin said as she loaded the bags of clothes in to the already packed convertible.  
  
"Next time we go shopping you should seriously consider taking a Rav-4 or Jeep."  
  
"So where do we go now?" Sakura said as she got into the car. "Clubbing!" Yelled three voices in unison. Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "Aren't you even tired? How can you be so energetic?" "Years of practice," was the only reply she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, listen up Saku, We'll take you to meet Uncle Li who'll decide when your initiation will be. He's the leader, so be polite. Though I doubt you've ever been rude in your life!" said Das as the got out of the car. Sakura nodded, suddenly nervous.  
  
"How are you so sure that he'll even let me join?" Sakura asked. "Cheer up Saku, of course he'll let you join. EVERYONE will love you so don't worry, k?" Meilin said emphasizing on everyone as she and the other girls traded a meaningful look.  
  
Sakura nervously walked down to the basement following Das, Meilin and Tomoyo as they led her into a fancy room packed with people. Struggling through the crowd, they finally reached a table where a group of wolves sat, drinking beer. Sakura spotted a mid-aged man in the middle, who looked rather handsome despite his age. As he looked up spotting the girls, he grinned.  
  
"It's about time you girls showed up." He said. "Our James here was gonna go out looking for you again."  
  
"Hi Uncle Li, sorry we're late. Tomoyo here got carried away at the shopping mall" Meilin said sweetly, too sweetly as Tomoyo blushed and looked at her accusingly, "You were the one who went of with the so-called 'hottie'." Tomoyo retorted. By now everyone on the table had looked up, hearing the girls bickering as Sakura and Das rolled their eyes at them.  
  
"Anyways," Das said breaking up the two, "This gorgeous girl is Sakura and we." "Were wondering if she could join us." Tomoyo finished. As they looked at 'Uncle Li' pleadingly. Everyone's attention turned to Sakura who blushed.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mina-san, Watashiwa Sakura Kinomoto desu, doozo yoroshiku."(Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you.) Sakura said bowing. "You girls have finally found a friend who has learnt her manners." Praised Uncle Li. "Well, I don't see why she can't join, so very well her initiation shall be tomorrow at dawn."  
  
"Rich, spoilt, brat, she doesn't belong here," murmured a certain auburn haired hunk as he glared coldly at Sakura. Das fumed, "I can't believe you, Syaoran, you were there this morning and you saw how well she could fight." Sakura stared blankly at Syaoran, then frowned, "So you're the cold beast I've been hearing so much about, from now on, I'm trusting Meilin's judgement entirely. Oh, and I'm really happy that you've finally mustered the difficult skill of glaring, but please stop practising it on me." Sakura replied sarcastically. Everyone stifled a laugh as Syaoran growled angrily. This was the first time someone wasn't intimidated by him or his glare. 'She's interesting, and stunningly beautiful, I li.' Li stopped dead, 'did I just admit that I liked her? What is wrong with me?'  
  
"Didn't your parents teach you manners?" an orange haired girl asked, her face showed anger and jealousy. Sakura's face faltered and showed pain and anger as she murmured darkly in perfect Chinese, "My parents are dead, you hoe." Those who understood shook their heads in sympathy. Das, Meilin and Tomoyo shook with anger, as they shouted at the clueless girl, "Why don't you shut your trap, Ki?" Das yelled menacingly. Regaining her mask, Sakura smiled sweetly, as she turned to Syaoran,  
  
"Say, Li, you don't by any chance have a twin do you? I mean the resemblance in your personalities are absolutely striking." But as she caught a good look at him in the lighted room, she felt her breathe catch in her throat, 'damn! He's hot! Why, oh, why did God make the bastard so attractive.' Seeing Sakura's eyes on his body, Syaoran smirked, making Sakura blush and look away.  
  
"Hi Sakura! I'm Eriol," The friendly blue haired guy said. "Tomoyo has told me all about you! And by the way, Tomoyo, nice catch!" Sakura smiled and winked at the now blushing Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm James, and it's lovely to meet such a beautiful creature like yourself," The blond said noticing the glare Meilin and Syaoran was shooting him. (I wonder why! Lol.) Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sorry mate, tough luck, Meilin has already warned me against your so-called charms." Making everyone laugh as James groaned and playfully glared at Meilin.  
  
"I'm Shane," said a well-built guy with black bangs and an adorable grin. "Shane here is not much of a talker, so don't mind him." James said cheerfully. Sakura grinned. "I get the feeling you talk enough for the two of you." "You don't know how true that is, Saku." Das said, "But Shane can be a real cocky bastard at times, can't you Shane." Said James (Gee, the guy talks a lot, by the way, Syaoran is just sitting there glaring at anyone who talks to Sakura). "By the way, Shane had just been made a Silver! So we're celebrating with a party on Saturday at the ice skating stadium.  
  
"Guys, we still have a meeting," Syaoran said in monotone. "So stop flirting and let's go." He said as he left the room and disappeared into the crowd. Eriol got up, gave Tomoyo a kiss and followed his friend.  
  
The other guys reluctantly got up and left the girls, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did you think of her?" Eriol asked, curious.  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?" was the only reply he got.  
  
"Sakura! Come on, I saw the look you gave anyone who tried to be nice to her. She is quite pretty." 'She's beautiful' ".and I'm sure she's single." Syaoran glared at his so-called best friend and kept on walking. "Syaoran, you shouldn't deny your feelings, it'll hurt her. Plus it's normal to fall in love.don't argue, just think about it, k?" Eriol said giving him the I'm- such-a-wise-guy look that he hated. As Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, Eriol said: "I won't tell anybody, but I suspect Tomoyo and her friends are already in their match-making mode. And as to Sakura, I think she's just about as clueless as you are."  
  
AN: so how did you like it? It's a bit short I know, but I'm working on it. And surprisingly it's actually getting a bit longer than my last chapters. Anyway, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe) Oh yea, I'm thinking of putting Meilin and James as a couple and Das and Shane together, tell me what you think! 


End file.
